My New Family
by ArcherBatGhost
Summary: Danny's parents died in a fiery explosion. He escapes to his millionaire uncle Bruce Wayne's in Gotham. There he starts a new life. -Ghost
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Danny POV

I was about to walk into my house after a ghost fight, when there was a flash of pink light and I was thrown backwards into the building across the street. I look at the flaming inferno that used to be my house and ran. I didn't want to go to Vlad's so I decided to go to my uncle's place in Gotham. My mom had a half-brother that is another billionaire; I don't know where my parents keep on meeting these rich people, named Bruce Wayne. As I was running my left eye was hurting but I knew that I could see through it so that meant that I wasn't blind in that eye. When I reached the city limits I could hear a certain fruitloop's laughs.

Wayne Manor

Dick POV

Bruce and I were watching the news, when there was a special news report from a town called Amity Park. I felt Bruce tense at the sound of this and I wonder why.

"The Fenton Works have exploded with the loss of Jack and Maddie Fenton with their daughter Jazz Fenton. Tucker Foley and Sam Mason were also in the house when it went up in flames. The Fenton's son Daniel Fenton seems to be missing but we believe that he is also dead." When the news report ended I notice that Bruce got up and left room. Before he left the room I saw his face, he had a look of sadness and determination on his face. I knew that he didn't believe that kid was dead. I wonder what really bothered him; I mean it couldn't be about the family that just died. If it was then what is so special about this Daniel kid anyway.

Br/

It has been three days since Bruce locked himself in his study, probably looking for the kid. There was a knock at the front door that broke me out of my thoughts. Alfred went to open it and when he did there was a guy standing there leaning on the side of the door frame looking exhausted. He was about 6 foot; wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and a pair of dark blue jeans with tears on them. He seemed skinny for a guy his size but I could tell that there was some muscle under his clothes. I let my gaze go back up to his face; he had jet black hair that hangs over one of his eyes. His eyes were what caught my attention the most, his eyes were icy blue like crystals. I saw wisdom in his eyes, but also such fearlessness and wariness. A seasonal fighter was my first thought of him, so I was suspicious of him.

"Can I help you sir?" Alfred asked

"Yes I was wondering if this is Wayne Manor?" the guy replied

"Yes it is, sir why do want to know if this Wayne Manor?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Bruce."

Bruce? "Why do you want talk to Master Bruce? What is your name sir?" Alfred questioned

The guy looks shocked for a moment then he looks down to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is…"We didn't hear it when Bruce's voice came down the hallway.

"Who's at the door, Alfred?" Bruce asks, when he walks into the room. When he sees the guy at the door he freezes.

"Danny?" Bruce questions.

The guy looks up and at Bruce and smiles. "Hey Uncle Bruce."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bruce's POV

I was shocked; there standing in my doorway was my nephew. I was starting to get worried that I wouldn't be able to find him. He just vanished into thin air after the incident. When I looked him over, I didn't see any life threatening injuries, but there was a wet spot on his upper arm. I shrugged it off thinking it was nothing to worry about.

"Hey Bruce", Danny's voice cut through my thoughts.

"I know you are not a very trusting person but could I come in?"

"Oh yeah", remembering that he was still standing outside.

"You can come in, Danny. Hey, Alfred why don't you show Danny to his room."  
Noticing how pale he is and the bags under his eye.

"Sure, Master Bruce", Turning to Danny. "This way Master Danny"

"Alfred, it's just Danny." Danny told Alfred as he followed him through the halls. I was following because I kind of worried about Danny; I mean he just saw his family go up in smoke. When we reached the room, Danny nearly ran to the bed. He must have been really tired. Alfred left to get something for Danny to eat; I went over to sit next to him. He looked up and smiled when I approached him. I noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes, he was still mourning about his parents.

"How are you feeling Danny?" I asked when I sat down next to him. After a moment of silence Danny answered "Okay I guess, after the initial shock. Then I got angry at the person that did this in the first place."

"Wait you know the person that did this?"

"Yes, now I need to stitch this cut up before the blood gets anywhere else."

"Do you want me to go get Alfred to bring a first aid kit?" I asked wondering how I missed something big enough that needed stitches then I remember the wet spot on his arm. "Don't need to do that, I brought a first aid kit with me, you can tell the kid that he can come out now." While taking out a kit from his pocket in his hoodie.

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Dick yelled when he jumped from the rafters on the ceiling.

"For the record I am 10 years old and I can probably kick your butt." Dick said continuing his rant. Danny chuckled and said

"Bruce I like your kid, but does he have a name."

"Oh he isn't my kid, I adopted him after…" I trailed because that was a very painful memory for me and Dick, and I didn't want to visit that thought again.

"Anyways his name is Richard Grayson." I said watching Dick pace and ranting at Danny, who probably wasn't even listening to Dick. The past three days that I was locked in my study I started thinking about adopting Danny, seeing how that he's my nephew and all and I also think Dick would like to have an older brother to watch over him.

"What the heck is THAT?" Dick all but yelled at the top of his lungs. I was confused at what he saying, when I looked at Danny seeing that he was prepping the three inch gash for stitches.

"Uhh, it looks like a cut to me." Danny replied to Dick. The look on Dick's face was pretty humorous when Danny replied to Dick like he was some naïve kid. I looked back at Danny's arm after Dick stomped out of the room. The cut was on the upper part of his arm, the cut looked pretty deep. There was blood going down Danny's arm in streams.

"Hey Bruce would you mind if you can cleaned my arm up, so I can get the needle ready."

"Sure, Danny" I said grabbing a wet washcloth. Cleaning Danny's arm I realized that Danny had scars running up and down his arm, it was startling that he had so many. "Danny where did get this?"

"It was from a guy that was mugging a poor woman and well I stopped him."

"Not that Danny, these where did you get all these scars?" I asked looking at the boy.

"I uh…" Danny started looking down at his lap. After a moment of silence Danny broke it by saying

"I have enemies Bruce, enemies that want to kill me."

"How come I never heard of this?" I asked while I kneeled in front of the boy, trying to get him to look me in the eye.

"That's because my mom and dad never knew it." He said looking away from me. But I could see it, the pain in his eyes.

"Well, let me help you with those enemies of yours Danny, I have some friends pretty high up on the ladder." I said standing up.

"No" was the reply that I got.

"No?" I asked looking at the boy that finished stitching his arm.

"Yes, no Bruce I can handle it on my own." And I knew he could, I could tell that he trained in some sort of martial arts by the way he moved so gracefully.

"Why wouldn't you let me help you Danny?" I asked the person sitting in front of me.

"Because Bruce one of my enemies was the one that killed everybody." He said looking straight into my eyes.


End file.
